This invention relates generally to portable utility carts and is particularly concerned with utility carts fabricated from connectable pieces of plastic having blow molded shelf members. A slip sleeve and bayonet hook assembly is used for connecting the pieces together which makes assembly of the cart simple and expedient.
Because of economic and space considerations, it has become general practice, especically in the area of consumer products, to ship and sell products consisting of multiple pieces in an unassembled condition. Although this theoretically saves money for the retailer and consumer, it also means that the consumer is left with the laborsome chore of putting the product together. Confusing directions, along with the need to use numerous nuts and bolts, makes this a complicated process. Worse still is the case where the consumer is without mechanical aptitude or sufficient tools to perform the assembly. Such problems exist in the area of portable utility carts which typically are supplied to consumers and commercial users in an unassembled condition in order to minimize storage requirements during shipping and warehousing and to reduce labor costs. Since assembly is performed by the purchaser, it is desirable to provide a structure which can easily be assembled with a minimum of effort. Utility carts known in the art which require assembly are comprised of dozens of individual pieces which first must be identified, sorted and then assembled in a lengthy, multi-step process. In addition to this complicated procedure, there is the likelihood that some pieces may be lost, especially the numerous fasteners such as nuts, bolts, washers and pins. There is, therefore, a need for a portable utility cart which is well constructed, comprises a minimum number of parts and can be assembled quickly and easily with a minimum of effort.